


Spark

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Lords of Kobol, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's given a choice at the end of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties.

The spark that was Kara awoke. Unfurled. She grew stronger, became aware again.

A voice whispered in her head. _We are the harbinger of death, Kara Thrace. We have brought them to their end._

She looked around her. There was a film over everything, as if she were seeing the world through someone else’s eyes.

Another voice - Sam’s this time. _Do you love him, Kara?_

There was solid ground under her feet. Everything was green. It smelled…alive.

The next voice was older, echoed with power. _You met the challenge. Your quest is complete. You did well._

She spun slowly, taking everything in. _Lee_. He was turned away, talking. She could see the crease in his cheek that meant he was smiling.

_You may choose to end your journey here. Come home. Or you may stay. Live and love._

The voice changed again. This time, it was Zak. _Your love is a gift, Kara, never a curse._

She felt warm for a moment, safe, as if she were being held close, then it began to withdraw. It was only then she realized it had been inside her for longer than she could remember. It retreated, gently disconnecting the threads binding it to her. _Your love is legion._

Lee was still talking, his hands in his pockets, his body relaxed in a way she’d never seen in all the time she’d known him. Her chest ached with the difference.

Sam’s and Zak’s voices were tendrils at the edges of her mind. _Love frees you, Kara. We see that. Choose love. Be happy. For us._

She was overwhelmed by sensation - Sam and Zak, the myriad other voices she couldn’t quite hear, the power withdrawing from her body in a slow but steady stream. 

She felt a pop as it severed its final connection to her.

In a last burst, Sam’s and Zak’s voices blended again, joined by a feminine voice she didn’t recognize, but was certain she knew, and she tried to hold on to them. _Love is a gift, Kara, one you deserve. Accept it. Hold nothing back._

The voices faded, and she slumped to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a hand on her face, and Lee’s voice, frantically saying her name. She blinked, the bright light overhead blinding her, and she grabbed Lee’s arm, using it to pull herself up to a sitting position.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Those blue eyes were intent on hers.

She nodded, even as she was assessing, finding blank spots in her mind, empty spaces in her soul. “I think so. What happened?”

“I was telling you about exploring the mountains, and when I turned around again, you’d collapsed.” His hands were roaming, checking legs, knees, shoulders, arms, apparently finding nothing worrying. His frenetic energy faded to a steadier glow. “I’ve been trying to wake you for nearly ten minutes.”

She squeezed his hand. “Help me up.”

“Are you sure, Kara? Maybe you should see Cottle.”

She nodded. “Maybe I should. But there’s no reason I can’t walk there on my two feet, Lee.”

He stood, then offered his hand. When she was on her feet, he checked her over again, then linked his fingers in hers. “Cottle’s back that way.”

As they walked, Kara puzzled over whatever had changed inside her. She felt…free, unburdened. Almost happy. She glanced at Lee, and for a brief moment, she swore she heard someone say, “For us.” She shook her head, then leaned into Lee’s shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and she smiled.


End file.
